


Jaskier|NSFW Alphabet

by amongthestars89



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Consensual Sex, F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub!Jaskier, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthestars89/pseuds/amongthestars89
Summary: A compiled list of sexy headcannons involving our favorite bard.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Jaskier|NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry if this kinda sucks—I wrote it at like 2 am and it is a lot more jokey than I originally intended it to be haha... Just hadn't seen this done for him yet so I wanted to give it a shot. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (lowercase semi-intended)

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex) :

-Jaskier is the ~biggest~ slut for cuddles and will smother you w/ love, if you allow him to lol 

-might even draw you two a nice bath with some classy scented candles, although you may end up doing a little more than just 'relaxing,' once you're in there haha 

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) :

-i would say his favorite body part of himself would be his hands. partly because of their functionality w/ a lute, as with other things...

-his favorite feature of yours would have to be your lips, he loves the way they feel against his—whether in a moment of hot desperation or tender affection 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

-i don't think Jaskier entirely has a set preference for where he likes to cum, but if he had to specify it would probably be directly inside of you or on your lower belly

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

-secrets? with  this  talkative of a man? no way, if he has something on his mind—he will most certainly find a way to tell you, maybe even through song;)

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

-oh he definitely knows what he's doing 

-he's been around the block more than a few times and has gotten  plenty  of experience 

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

-Jaskier love, love, loveees it when you ride him

-seeing you so thoroughly enjoying yourself while on top of him is practically enough to push him over the edge, though for your sake, he can usually hold on until you've had your fair share of pleasure

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

-surprisingly not as goofy as you may think

-sure, he is almost constantly cracking jokes about nearly everything going on around you but he knows when to stow it for the more romantic and tender moments you two share 

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

-i would say he's sort of in the middle as for quantity but for trimming and whatnot? i do not think he would see the real need nor would he have the required equipment to try it out

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

-Jaskier is ~extremely~ romantic 

-he will pull out all the stops to make you feel special 

-satin sheets, sweet nothings, you name it, he will do it tenfold 

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

-i think he would've done it a lot more before he really got out in the world and met all the nobles he's claimed to have had numerous affairs w/ 

-but he does still occasionally do it—usually only whenever you're away or when he's feeling particularly stressed about something 

-in the few times you've caught him in the act, he seemingly always chooses to be sprawled out on the bed of which inn you're staying at, completely naked with his hand—slick with oil—pumping up and down his cock as he thrusts upwards, throaty whimpers falling from his lips, often followed by your name 

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

-he does have a slight thing for being tied up, the prospect of being completely helpless under your touch sounds heavenly to him 

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

-mostly in the various beds you share while on the road but he's not completely opposed to a quickie in a spare closet or something lol

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

-just watching you move about in whatever outfit you have on is enough to get him going 

-or whenever you linger on casual touches to his arm or cheek, etc. 

-especially if you do it in front of other people lol

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

-nothing that would make you uncomfortable or that you would not consent to

-also not a fan of degrading, Jaskier is a romantic and comments like that just do not gel with his so often over-the-top lovey-dovey personality, you know?

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

-he is  very  good at giving head lol

-he knows exactly where you're most sensitive and how to stimulate you to the point of absolute bliss 

-Jaskier loves when you go down on him

-the way he melts under your touch and how your mouth feels on his cock is indescribably magical to him

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

-it depends on the day/night tbh

-if he's feeling more romantic than usual, he'll go slower and take his time 

-but if it's just a quickie or either of you are in need of stress-relief, he will pick up the pace lmao

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

-Jaskier doesn't mind them, although he much prefers to not have a time limit put onto your intimate time together 

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

-i would say he's down to try a lot of things, as long as you're okay with whatever it is 

-one i think he would most be into is semi-public sex

-like if you're at a banquet and there are conveniently no more chairs available to you, he will gladly offer a spot on his lap and all the 'getting comfortable,' you may feel inclined to do... 

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

-Jask's got pretty good stamina, i'd say–he could probably do two, maybe three in one night if both of you really wanted to 

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

-never thought i'd ever google, "medieval sex toys," but here we are ig lmao

-while versions of toys we know today existed, i don't think he would've used them on the reg, maybe once in college lmao

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

-Julian Alfred Pankratz is the twinkiest little bitch of all time, of course he loves to tease you 

-although it is usually a mutual back and forth, he really loves going the extra mile and wholesale will sing an extraordinarily dirty song in front of everyone, throwing glances and winks your way all throughout it then come back to the table and then act like it never happened 

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

-this man is LOUD 

-he does not shy away from making noise—moaning, grunting, groaning and nearly yelling when you two get down 

-what surprises you is that most of it  isn't  on key?? come on, Jask

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

-Jaskier is definitely down for a threesome, if you are 

- ~~ not saying with Geralt, but with Geralt ~~

- also he's a switch but more on the sub/bottoming side of things

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

-he's a solid 7 inches but on the slimmer side

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

-somewhere in the middle, he loves you with all his heart and doesn't always feel the need to have sex w/ you to show you that

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

-this bitch is completely feral, if you're up, he's gonna wanna stay up w/ you and talk for hours afterwards about nothing and everything under the sun

-when you fall asleep, he'll wrap you in his arms and drift slowly into slumber as well, content with another day/night spent with you 


End file.
